Guardian and Master
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Kaito adalah pembunuh tanpa perasaan dan di julukkin sebagai 'Cold Hearted Knight', dia menjadi guardian seorang Gadis bernama Miku dikarenakan dia mendapatkan kutukan menjadi Guardian Miku dari Yuna Kurogane, Misinya adalah melindunginnya sampai Miku menemukan kakaknya yang menghilang selama 10 tahun, dapatkah mereka menemukannya? /Chalice bingung dengan Judulnya DX/
1. Chapter 1

Chalice : Uhuk... maaf, setelah 1 selesai tiba-tiba kepala chalice mengembang biakkan 1 cerita lagi saat chalice lagi makan permen sambil baca komik... *ngelirik ke arah lain* Jadi... please enjoy, hahaha... *tawa garing* #plak.

Yuna : Well, ini baru chapter prologue jadi maklum kalau ada Oc nyasar (karena mereka berguna XD buat awal cerita ini.)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya cuman mahluk yang suka meminjam Vocaloid dari Yamaha dan Crypton Future media X3

Warning : aneh, abal, TYPO, Lebay, kaga jelas, GaJe, Alur kecepatan, EYD salah mengeja, Oc chalice nyangkut di fic ini (hanya ada sekitar 8 atau 10 XD #di bunuh reader), kaga bisa di mengerti reader maksud cerita ini, bosenin,

Note : Oke, Lokasi yang pasti bukan di dunia nyata atau apa, hanya dunia fantasi belaka yang muncul secara amazing di kepala chalice =w=, walau begitu pastinya ada advanture dan peperangan karena... I LOVE GORE XDD #ingat rating woy! kalau fantasy pastinya ada MONSTER XDD #dibunuh Reader. dan mahluk fantasy lainnya, raja odin? ada kok tenang aja #dibunuh, oke, akhir-akhir ini chalice lagi demen ama soal dewa mythologi yunani jadi maklum kalau fic ini dan fic chap 4 di drama vocaloid ada soal raja odinnya XD.

Main Pairing : Miku x Kaito (kaga tahu kenapa chalice jadi jatuh cinta pada pairing ini... padahal awalnya chalice cinta mati pairing LenRin... *pundung*)

Slight pairing : UKNOWN (masih di perkirakan #killed)

Genre : Gore (slight, maybe #killed), Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, dan sisanya nyari sendiri #dibunuh Reader.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

di sebuah hutan yang gelap.

_**Drap! Drap!**_

"Lari! lari! semuanya lari!_ Cold Hearted Knight _muncul!" pekik seorang pria yang sepertinya seorang bandit.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik salah satu anggota bandit tersebut, badannya terbelah menjadi dua.

Anggota perampok yang tersisa memandang horror teman mereka yang sudah menjadi dua tersebut.

Mereka memandang seorang pemuda sekitar berumur 17 tahun, berambut blue-ocean, bermata biru dan memakai syal biru yang kini syalnya sedikit kena bercak cairan merah, mereka memandangnya dengan mata ketakutan.

Mereka segera lari lagi.

"La, Lari! Tolong ka-" Belum salah satu bandit tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia sudah di bunuh dahulu.

**ZRASH! KRASH! CRASH!**

Setelah selesai 'bermain' lelaki itu hanya melihat tumpukkan mayat tersebut dengan pandangan kaga ada perasaan, pedangnya yang awalnya berwarna perak bersinar kini menjadi merah pekat.

"Tch... Lemah..." ucapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Yap, Pemuda itu adalah Kaito shion, seseorang yang di takutkan karena dia tidak mempunyai hati alias tidak punya perasaan, dia tidak akan segan-segan menganyunkan pedangnya kepada siapapun yang menganggu jalannya, karena itu dipanggil _Cold Hearted Knight _

Tanpa dia sadari dia dipandang seseorang gadis berambut coklat brunnete, memakai baju ala maid, di belakangnya terdapat 2 pedang.

'Kelihatannya Pemuda itu cocok, aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Yuna-sama" ucap gadis itu sambil memegang teropong,

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan menghilang dari balik bayangan.

* * *

Kaito berjalan di dalam hutan tanpa arah menentu.

"Kyaaaaaa! Tolong aku!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dan parahnya gadis itu muncul di depannya.

Kaito dan gadis berambut teal tersebut saling bertatapan.

"Uwaaah! to, Tolong aku... aku dikejar perampok!" pekik Gadis itu dan bersembunyi di belakang Kaito,

Tindakan spontan gadis itu membuat kepala Kaito numbuh perempatan siku-siku.

"HE-" Baru saja Kaito memperingatin Gadis itu dia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

Di depan mereka muncul gerombolan perampok.

"Serahkan GADIS Itu!" ucap salah perampok tersebut.

"..." Kaito hanya diam saja.

"Cepat Serahkan Gadis itu ATAU kau akan kubunuh, Lemah!" bentak saah satu perampok itu sambil mengancungin senjatanya seperti mau menantang.

Kata-kata yang seperti menghinanya itu membuat Kaito kesal.

"Sepertinya kau akan kubunuh karena menghinaku," ucap Kaito dingin sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Hei! Pemuda itu kaga kenal siapa kita, dengan tindakan sok pahlawannya dia merendahkan kita mau membunuh kita!" tawa salah satu perampok tersebut.

"HAHAHA! justru kau yang akan kami bunuh!" pekik salah satu perampok tersebut dan menyerang Kaito memakai Katana.

Belum sampai 1 meter dari Kaito, badan perampok tersebut terpotong menjadi 4 bagian.

"!" para kawanan perampok dan Gadis itu kaget.

Pedang Kaito yang awalnya bersih kini sedikit terdapat bercak merah.

"Nah, siapa yang selanjutnya?" tanya Kaito dengan nada dingin, pedangnya di kibaskan supaya pedangnya bebas dari cairan tersebut.

Beberapa dari kawanan perampok tersebut melangkah mundur

"HEI! jangan takut! mungkin tadi itu hanya kebetulan dan kita jumlahnya lebih banyak!" ucap salah satu perampok tersebut mirip pemimpin perampok.

Kawanan perampok tersebut mengangguk berati setuju dan mereka menyerang Kaito secara bersamaan.

_(oke, ini kelihatannya udah dalam mode Bloodscene #ditabok Reader)_

Kaito mengibaskan pedangnya dengan cekatan, dia bergerak ke arah perampok tersebut, dan melewatin mereka.

Dia segera memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarung pedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

**CRASH! ZRASH! CRASH!**

Sedetik setelah itu, para kawanan perampok tersebut terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Gadis itu terkena cipratan cairan merah tersebut, matanya terbelalak kaget

Kaito membalikkan badannya ke arah gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu hanya diam saja dengan mata terbelalak.

"Heh, kau takut?" tanya Kaito dengan senyuman sinis.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

"SUGOOOOI! Anda hebat sekali! bisa menang melawan kawanan perampok yang terkenal itu!" pekik Gadis itu dengan mata cling-cling.

Kaito hanya cengo dengan pendapat gadis tersebut

"Tapi, cara menang nya itu tidak baik! tidak baik membunuh orang" complain gadis itu mirip ibu-ibu, jari telunjuknya diangkat dan diayunkan kekanan dan kekiri.

"oh ya, namaku Miku Hatsune, salam kenal" ucap gadis teal tersebut.

Kaito masih tetap menampilkan wajah cengo.

"Oh ya! aku harus mencari Yu-" Belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-kata dia mendengar sebuah suara.

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara.

Terlihat 5 orang, 3gadis, 2 cowo, satu gadis bajunya serba hitam, 2 gadis berbaju ala maid, dan 2 cowo berbaju ala butler.

"Hebat, hebat, gaya bertarungmu sangat hebat" ucap gadis berambut hitam, bermata black obsidian, berambut sepanjang punggung, bajunya serba hitam mirip orang melayat.

"Yuna-sama... Rambutmu berantakan" ucap Salah satu maid tersebut, dia berambut biru aquamarine, bermata biru laut, rambutnya diikat mirip Alice yang ada di Pandora heart cuman yang dikepangnya diikat lagi kebelakang (atau bisa dibilang diikat mirip monster alice di RO Zeus)

"Alice! aku tidak mau diikat rambutnya!" complain Gadis berambut gelap tersebut "Dan kau mengganggu ku! padahal tadi aku udah bergaya keren-kerennya!" Complain gadis berambut hitam gelap tersebut melanjutkan complainnya.

"Yuna-sama! Rambutmu kalau kena angin sangat mengganggu!" complain gadis maid, berambut brunnete, rambutnya sependek bahu, bermata coklat karamel.

"Muh! cuman kali ini diikat ya!" ucap pasrah gadis berambut gelap tersebut.

dua butler tersebut hanya duduk sambil minum teh,

Kaito dan gadis teal itu hanya cengo.

"Yu-" Belum selesai bicara Miku disela ucapannya sama gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ah! Kau, _Cold Hearted knight,_ aku menantangmu bertarung!" ucap Gadis berambut hitam tersebut dengan evil smirk.

Kaito terlihat kaget, kemudian dia mengeluarkan seringai "Baiklah, aku penasaran seberapa kuatnya kau sampai meremehkanku sampai-sampai mengajakku bertarung" jawab nya dengan nada dingin.

"Eh?! _Cold Hearted Knight_? Kau maksud Seseorang yang membunuh siapa saja tanpa perasaan itu, Yuna-chan?" tanya Miku dengan muka terkaget-kaget.

"Iya~" ucap Yuna dengan smilling.

"eh!? Ka-Kau gila Yuna! Aku pernah mendengar rumor dia sangat kuat!" pekik Miku.

"Karena itu A~ku mengajaknya bertarung~" ucap Yuna sambil memutar-mutarkan sabit yang entah dari mana asalnya "Nah, kita mulai pertarungan kita" ucap yuna dengan evil smirk.

Kaito sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Tunggu sebentar, kita buat perjanjian dahulu" ucap Yuna.

"?" Kaito hanya bermuka datar walau begitu dia kebingungan.

"Kalau aku kalah berati aku mati atau kalau kau membiarkan aku hidup aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan, yah, diantara dua itu kalau aku kalah, Cuman kalau kau kalah, kau akan menerima sebuah kutukan dariku, bagaimana?" tanya yuna dengan evil Smirk.

"Menarik" ucap Kaito.

"Baiklah, siap-siap, 1..." ucap Gadis brunnete tersebut.

Gadis berambut biru panjang tersebut menyeret Miku ketempat aman alais keluar dari arena pertarungan.

Dua butler tersebut (walau begitu, 1 memakai baju butler gelap dan satunya lagi putih) mengikuti Gadis berambut biru itu

"2...3! Battle begin!" teriak gadis berambut brunnete tersebut dan menghilang, kemudian muncul di sebelah gadi berambut biru tersebut.

"HakuRyuu!" pekik Yuna dan ditangannya muncul sabit besar berwarna putih bersih, sabit tersebut terdapat mata besar berwarna merah, dan ada sayap iblis dibagian pertemuan antar mata pedang dengan gagangnya.

Kaito berlari ke arah Yuna sambil memegang pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah perampok.

"Heh! ayo kita lihat siapa yang kuat, Cold Hearted" ucap Yuna dan dia mengayunkan sabitnya yang mengakibatkan angin penyayat.

Kaito menghindarin angin tersebut dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke Yuna.

**TRANG!**

Dengan mudahnya Yuna menahan serangan Kaito dengan Sabitnya.

"ck..masih dibawah" ucap Yuna sombong dan dia memanggil sebuah mantra.

"Fire Bolt!" pekik Yuna dan disekitarnya banyak api dan api tersebut mengarah ke Kaito.

"Tch! pakai mantra!" Decih Kaito kesal sambil menghindar dari serangan bola-bola api tersebut.

Yuna hanya smilling saja walau dia berbuat curang, dan dengan innocentnya dia mengangkat dua jari nya yang berati peace dan menyengir innocent.

Kaito menyayunkan sekali lagi pedangnya saat Yuna lengah.

**ZRASH!**

Yuna berhasil menghindar sayangnya pipinya terkena mata pedang.

"Tch! ini kedua kalinya aku kena serangan dari manusia" decih Yuna dan menjilat darah yang mengalir dari luka gores dipipinya.

* * *

-Di tempat Miku-

"Hm... apakah ini pertarungan seimbang?" tanya gadis biru tersebut.

"Kubilang Yuna menang" ucap Gadis coklat.

"Setuju" ucap gadis biru tersebut

"Bisa saja, tapi kita tidak tahu siapa yang menang, Aliza, Alice, bisa saja _Cold Hearted_-san" ucap miku.

"Tidak mungkin! Yuna-sama selalu terbaik!" ucap gadis biru dan Coklat itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Miku hanya sweatdropped.

"Alice, Aliza, bisakah kalian diam?" ucap butler berambut perak, bermata bewarna berbeda, kanan biru, kiri perak, berbaju butler bewarna putih, butler itu makan sebuah blueberry dengan santainya.

"Dari tadi kalian berteriak 'Yuna-sama pasti menang! menang!' itu sangat membuat aku ingin melepaskan baut di badanku dan mengeluarkan Bazzoka dan membunuh kalian sekarang juga" ucap lelaki berambut biru azure, bermata merah darah, dengan ketusnya yang ngebuat dua maid itu diam.

"Dan lagi kami setuju dengan perkataan Miku-sama, bisa saja Cold Hearted menemukan titik Lemah yuna-sama dan menang" ucap Lelaki berambut perak/ abu-abu tersebut dengan ketusnya dan makan blueberry dengan santainya.

dua maid itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka mereka dengan kesalnya.

Miku yang melihat 4 mahluk tersebut hanya sweatdropped.

* * *

-Back to Yuna VS Kaito-

Pertarungan mereka berdua sangat sengit.

"Hahahaha! ini kedua kalinya aku bertarung tanpa merasa bosan!, kau lawan yang sangat enak untuk membuang rasa bosan!" ucap Yuna dengan tawa, dia terus mengayunkan sabitnya dengan brutal.

**TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!**

"Ternyata kau lawan yang cukup tangguh" aku Kaito.

"Tentu saja! aku adalah pembunuh yang sama denganmu,_ Cold Hearted_, kau bisa memanggilku '_Yuna the Death Reaper' _atau dalam kependekkannya '_Death_'! Kenapa aku di julukkin seperti itu? soalnya aku memiliki senjata mirip dewa kematian," terang Yuna Panjang "Iya kan, Hakuryuu?" tanya Yuna kepada senjatanya.

Kaito hanya sweadropped melihat Yuna berbicara dengan sabitnya.

"Baiklah, kita akhirin saja pertarungan ini" ucap yuna membuat Kaito bingung.

"HakuRyuu, ayo kita akhirin pertarungan ini, aku sudah cape dan ingin cepat-cepat makan kue ikan sarden" ucap Yuna dan memasang kuda-kuda.

**"Baiklah, Yua-tan, Aku akan segera mengisi energiku"** entah apa dan mengapa, SABIT tersebut BISA Bicara.

Kaito dan Miku cengo ngelihat ada sabit bisa bicara.

* * *

-Miku Place-

"Ke, Kenapa Sabitnya Yuna bisa bicara?!" ucap Miku panik

4 mahluk tersebut menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Oh iyayaya, walau Miku dan Yuna sahabat, Ini pertama kalinya ngelihat Sabit kesayangan Yuna bicara" ucap Gadis biru tersebut

"Maklum lah HakuRyuu benci pada manusia dan dia tipe 'mahluk' yang berpura-pura menjadi senjata padahal dia..." ucapan Gadis brunnete tersebut terpotong oleh sebuah suara.

"**Seal unlocked! i call a blue dragon, HakuRyuu!"** ucap Yuna dan sekietika senjatanya menjadi naga berwarna biru keputihan.

"...Adalah salah satu dewa naga... HakuRyuu (**Note : nama HakuRyuu chalice ambil dari salah satu komik kesukaan chalice XD**)" lanjut lelaki perak tersebut melanjutkan kata-kata gadis coklat tersebut dengan wajah datar.

"eh?! itu curang donk namanya!" pekik Miku kaget.

"Well, Yuna-sama memang selalu bertarung tanpa memikir itu curang atau tidak, yang penting dia menang" ucap pemuda berambut azure tersebut dengan wajah datar.

Gadis biru dan Coklat itu hanya sweatdropped dan menghela nafas.

Mereka berlima melanjutkan tontonan mereka.

* * *

_-kita skip aja, chalice malas mengetiknya, soalnya dari tadi belum kelar-kelar #dibunuh-_

Hasilnya adalah Yuna menang,

"Horeee! menang, kita menang! HakuRyuuu! kau memang hebat!" pekik Yuna dan memeluk naga kesayangannya.

"Kyuuuu~~" pekik HakuRyuu dan berubah menjadi chibi dragon yang imut.

"KYAAAAAAA! KAU IMUUUUT, RYUU-CHAN~~" pekik Yuna dan mendeath-hug HakuRyuu.

Kaito terikat dengan magic sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Nah sesuai janji aku akan memberikan mu sebuah kutukan" ucap Yuna.

Kaito hanya mengeluarkan wajah datarnya tanpa ada rasa takut.

Yuna membacakan sebuah mantera, Kaito terselebungin cahaya hitam, dan anehnya Miku juga.

-10 menit kemudian-

"nah! mulai dari sekarang kau menjadi guardian Miku!" ucap Yuna sambil menepuk tangannya.

"..." 2 maid Yuna cengo.

"..." 2 Butler Yuna hanya mengeluarkan pandangan blank.

"..." Miku cengo.

"..." Kaito memasang wajah kaget.

"APA?!" Pekik 6 mahluk tersebut.

"Tu, Tunggu kenapa 'Cold Hearted'-san menjadi guardian ku?" tanya Miku.

"Kau mencari kakakmu yang hilangkan, miku?" tanya Yuna.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Karena banyak monster dan mahluk berbahaya dan aku juga kaga bisa membantu Miku akhirnya aku membuat mu menjadi guardiannya! hahahaha!" Tawa Yuna dengan bahagianya "Dan Miku kau jadi masternya, jadi kau bisa memberikan perintah apapun kepada 'Cold Hearted Knight' tersebut~ dan dia akan melindunginmu walaupun nyawa bayarannya~" lanjutnya yang ngebuat 6 mahluk tersebut makin kaget.

"Ta, Tapi... itu tidak baik..." ucap Miku.

"Cepat batalkan mantramu itu, Witch!, aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau memberikan ku mantra mematikan atau apa yang penting bukan seperti ini" geram Kaito

"Hohohoho! Sayang sekali 'magic' ini tidak bisa di batalkan sebelum 'menemukan kakak Miku yang hilang' " ucap Yuna dengan tawa kejam yang ngebuat semua yang disana (kecuali 2 butler) tersebut Sweatdropped "Tambahan aku bukan penyihir walaupun aku bisa membacakan sebuah mantra yang bisa di gunakan para penyihir tingkat tinggi," lanjutnya.

"Tch!" Kaito hanya mendecih kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Miku kepada Kaito "Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku sekarang giliranmu" lanjutnya dengan senyuman,

"Cold Hearted Knight" ucap Kaito dengan datar.

"Itu kan nama panggilan muuu! Nama aslimu siapa?" ucap Miku kaga sabaran.

"..." Kaito tidak memberi jawaban sedikit pun.

"Miku coba kau perintahkan dia memberi tahu namanya" ucap Yuna setelah sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa? kan dia tidak mau kasih tahu dari tadi." tanya Miku dengan polosnya.

"Sudahlah ini penting" ucap Yuna dengan santai "Dan kau harus pakai nada seperti memerintah" lanjutnya.

Miku mengangguk walau kaga mengerti.

"Cold-san! kau harus memberikkan namamu ini perintah!" ucap Miku dengan ragu-ragu...

"..." 1 menit kemudian

"..." 2 menit kemudian

"..." 3 menit kemudian.

Tidak ada suara sedikit pun di hutan tersebut.

"eh?! eh?! apakah aku ada kesalahan?" ucap Yuna dan mencari sesuatu di sebuah buku.

"Mungkin harus mencobanya lagi" ucap butler berambut azure tersebut dengan wajah stoic.

"Um... Kau harus kasih tahu siapa namamu!" ucap Miku dengan tegas.

"...Kaito Shion" ucap Kaito dengan wajah datar.

"..." Yuna dan Miku cengo

"..." Yuna matanya udah cling-cling

"..." Mata Yuna sekarang bersinar terang.

"Yatta! akhirnya berhasil! mantra ini berhasil ke Manusia! yatta!" teriak Yuna senang.

semua yang disana hanya sweatdropped.

* * *

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Miku, Aku mempunyai banyak urusan, semoga kau bisa menemukan kakakmu bersama Kai-chaaaaaaaan~~~" ucap Yuna senang.

"Oke, terimakasih, Yua-tan" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum

"Jangan panggil aku 'kai-chan" ucap Kaito kesal.

"Apa boleh buat panggilan itu 'cute' untukmu" ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum dan dia berjalan bersama 4 penjaganya.

5 mahluk tersebut menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"Nah, ayo kita melakukan perjalanan, Kaito-kun" ucap Miku.

"*sigh* kaga ada harapan lagi, mau gak mau musti mencari kakakmu agar aku terbebas dari kutukan merepotkan yang diberikan gadis aneh itu" ucap Kaito dengan helaan nafas pasrah.

Dan perjalanan Miku mencari kakaknya yang hilang di mulai, bersama kaito shion yang di julukkin 'Cold Hearted Knight'.

Dapatkah dia bisa menemukan kakaknya yang sudah menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu?

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : Huahahaha! Fic fantasy dan advanture lagi XD chalice kaga tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini lagi mood buat yang beginian, ditambah lagi Kaito yang lagi cool dan keren XD

Kaito : *pundung* Kenapa aku di buat jadi begini... ini bukan watak asliku.

Chalice : Masih mendingan dibanding kau wataknya Baka terus... masih mendingan lah XD tapi tenang aja nanti kalau chalice ada mood buat humor bakal ku kembalikan jadi Baka kok, bersama Yuri my nista Oc XD

Yuri : Kenapa aku yang kena?! Apa kaga puas menistakan ku terus?! *ngeluarin pedang besar kesayangannya* *ditahan Yuna*

Chalice : Oke, abaikan Oc yang gila itu XD

Alice : *bergaya ala maid* apakah ada yang mau mereview Cerita chalice-sama yang aneh ini *smilling*

Aliza : Kalau kaga ada *ngeluarin shotgun* *ditahan Yuna dan Chalice* *dibekep Alice*

Miku : Review please XD

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chalice : Kahahaha! *yandere mode On* Entah kenapa Sifat Yandereku merasa ingin keluar, sifatku yang ini kaga bisa menahannya! Kahahaha! *tawa kejam*

Aoi, Kagemi, Yuna : *bersembunyi*

Kagemi : Gawat... bener-bener gawat... chalice makan apa sehingga jadi yandere?

Aoi : Kaga tahu, langsung jadi gila begitu, dari chap 1 dia udah mode yandere walau kaga kelihatan.

Yuna : Semoga saja ini kaga menjerumus ke blood M, dan kaga ada bunuh-bunuhhan...

Aoi, Kagemi : ...Yuna sudah tobat... *sweatdropped* berati tinggal kita yang musti tobat jadi baik. (?)

Yuna : Kaga apa, aku masih Psikopat kok XD (?)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine, saya cuman tukang minjem Vocaloid dari Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha (selalu maju kedepan #ditabok).

Warning : GaJe, abal, TYPO, OOC, Cold Kaito, aneh, Kaga bisa di mengerti maksud chalice ngebuat nih fic, kesalahan mengeja EYD, OC masih ada, gomenansai…. dll yang ada disini XDD

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_Di sebuah tempat penuh dengan salju._

_Terlihat 2 anak kecil berambut teal sedang membuat boneka salju._

_"Nii-san, lihat, Miku membuat boneka salju mini" ucap gadis berambut teal diikat twintail._

_"Hahaha, Nii-san bikin yang besar, dibanding punyamu Miku" ucap Sang kakak dengan sombongnya._

_"Curang! ajarin Miku bagaimana caranya ngebuat yang besar, Nii-san!" omel Gadis kecil itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan memukul pelan sang kakak._

_"Hahahaha, baiklah" ucap sang kakak sambil mengusap rambut adiknya._

_Suasana disana sangatlah bahagia, tapi kebahagian itu terhenti akan sesuatu._

_**BLAR!**_

_Rumah penduduk terbakar habis, banyak orang berlari menyelamatkan diri mereka, ada juga yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan luka yang cukup dalam._

_"Nii, Nii-san! Kaa-san dan Otou-san bagaimana?" tanya Gadis kecil itu dengan ketakutan._

_"..." anak lelaki itu hanya diam saja, dia terus menarik adiknya agar mereka bisa lari dari tragedy yang terjadi di desa mereka._

_Mereka terus belari mengambaikan belakang mereka yang banyak berteriak minta tolong._

_"Nii-san! Otou-san dan Kaa-san bagaimana?!" pekik gadis kecil itu kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab Lelaki kecil tersebut._

_"...Mereka... Sudah meninggal" ucap anak lelaki itu dengan wajah terluka._

_Gadis kecil itu hanya kaget, wajahnya memucat, perlahan-lahan air matanya mengalir._

_"Bohong...BOHONG! Miku tidak percaya!" pekik gadis kecil itu dan berlari ke arah berlawanan._

_"MIKU!" Pekik lelaki kecil itu dan mengejar adiknya._

_Gadis kecil itu berhasil sampai di sebuah rumah yang sudah nyaris hancur._

_Dia perlahan-lahan masuk, setelah dia sampai di ruang tamu, matanya terbelalak kaget dan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat._

_Ia segera berlari keluar rumah mencari kakaknya._

_Keluarganya yang sekarang satu-satunya_

_"Nii-san! Nii-san!" panggil gadis kecil itu memanggil kakaknya._

_Gadis kecil itu melihat seseorang anak kecil berambut teal._

_"Nii-san!" panggil Gadis itu._

_Mata Sang kakak terbelalak melihat adiknya._

_"Miku! jangan kesini!" pekiknya._

_"Eh?" Tanpa ia sadarin di belakangnya terdapat seseorang dan menusuknya._

_"Miku!" Teriak Lelaki itu._

_"Nii-san..."_

_**BLAR!**_

* * *

"NII-SAN!" Pekik Miku bangun dari tidurnya.

**BLAM!**

Pintu di buka seseorang dengan amarah

"Bisakah kau diam? suaramu dari tadi berisik, Hatsune" ucap Kaito ketus.

"Ah, Gomenansai..." ucap Miku minta maaf.

Kaito hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan dia...

**BLAM!**

menutup pintu...

Miku hanya diam saja, dia berada di atas ranjang.

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah rumah kosong yang berada di perdalaman hutan yang tanpa sengaja mereka temukan.

Miku melihat keluar lewat jendela yang berada di ruangannya

"Bulannya bagus" ucapnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

* * *

Di tempat Kaito,

Kaito berjalan di luar rumah kosong tersebut.

Dia melihat-lihat untuk berjaga-jaga.

'Ini aneh, rumah itu cukup terurus walau kosong, kalau rumah berada di tengah-tengah hutan pasti rumah ini ada penghuninya atau kaga sudah kaga kerawat...' pikir Kaito dengan gaya berpikir keras.

**KRASAK! KRASAK!**

Di indera pendengaran Kaito dia mendengar sebuah suara gemerisik.

**KACHING!**

Kaito segera memasang posisi bertarung, dia memegang tangkai pedangnya seperti dia akan hendak mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya jika ada sebuah 'mahluk' muncul di depannya.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

**Krik...krik...**

sudah 4 menit Kaito masih dalam memasang posisi siap bertarung, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan di serang.

'Tidak ada yang menyerang? apakah itu halunisasiku?' batin Kaito dan dia melepaskan pegangannya ke senjatanya.

Kaito hanya diam saja dan dia melanjutkan berjaga-jaganya, bagaimana dia dan gadis itu di serang.

'Tunggu sebentar kalau gadis itu mati, berati kutukan yang di beri gadis aneh itu akan menghilang' batin Kaito setelah sadar akan sesuatu, dia mengeluarkan evil smirk,

Dia memegang pedangnya, yap, dia akan membunuh gadis yang bernama Miku Hatsune itu, mungkin kalau gadis itu mati aku akan bebas, batinnya.

"Ah, kelihatannya Yuna-sama lupa kasih sesuatu yang penting" Terdengar sebuah suara di belakang Kaito.

Hal itu membuat Kaito kaget dan dia segera membalikkan badannya.

'Baga, Bagaimana dia bisa di belakangku? Aku tidak merasakan aura keberadaannya' batin Kaito kaget melihat salah satu butler Yuna ada disana.

"Aku mencari mu karena Yuna-sama lupa kasih penjelasan selanjutnya, untunglah aku sudah sedikit mengambil auramu untuk bisa menemukanmu dengan gampang" ucap Butler putih tersebut sambil duduk di batu besar yang entah kapan ada.

Kaito menatap Butler bermata Mismatch tersebut dengan dingin.

"Ah, aku lupa pesan Yuna-sama untuk sopan kepada orang lain, maaf, namaku Alliot, Aku kesini membawa pesan atas hukuman di kutukan itu" ucap Alliot sambil memberi hormat ala butler.

Kaito mempertajam pendengarannya untuk mengetahui maksud omongan butler berambut perak tersebut.

"Hukuman dari kutukan itu adalah, jika sang Master mati, kekuatan guardiannya akan musnah atau lenyap, jadi bisa di bilang kalau Miku mati kekuatan bertarungmu akan hilang, dan kau bukan Cold Hearted Knight lagi jika kekuatanmu lenyap" ucap Alliot

Kaito terbelalak kaget.

"Dan Yuna-sama tahu kau paling benci diremehkan, makanya itu hukuman dari kutukan itu sangat besar buatmu, bukan?" tanya Alliot dengan senyum kemenangan "Tapi aku heran, Kenapa Yuna-sama dan Aliza memilihmu menjadi guardian Miku, padahal masih ada yang lain" ucap Alliot sambil tersenyum sinis.

Punggung Alliot mengeluarkan sebuah 5 tiang mekanik yang memegang senjata tajam, Bayangan Alliot menjadi besar dan ada matanya, warna merah darah.

"Karena itu aku selain kesini, ingin melawanmu sebentar, aku bosan dalam mode Butler, aku sangat ingin melihat manusia mati lagi" ucapnya dengan senyuman sinis.

Kaito memandang Alliot dengan pandangan datar "Jadi kau robot ya? Pantas saja auramu tidak bisa dirasakan tadi" ucap Kaito dengan dinginnya.

Alliot hanya membalas ucapan Kaito dengan senyuman psikopat.

"Benar," ucap Alliot dengan senyuman sinis "Nah, apakah kita bisa bertarung sekarang?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manis yang penuh maksud.

Kaito sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Sedangkan Alliot, Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tiang besi (bukan kaya tiang listrik atau apa, ini bentuknya mirip kaki laba-laba cuman ini besi) nya, Yap pedang.

**CRANG!**

"Nah, kita mulai pertarungan kita" ucap Alliot dengan senyuman psikopat.

Kaito membalasnya dengan muka datar, dia berlari ke arah Alliot dan hendak mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sayangnya tiang di punggung Alliot menahannya,

"Tch!" decih Kaito kesal.

Alliot hanya menampilkan senyuman datar.

* * *

-diwaktu bersamaan, Miku place-

Miku sedang tiduran di ranjangnya,

"Hmm... Aku tidak bisa tidur" ucapnya pasrah,

Miku segera memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk,

'Mungkin aku jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah ini saja' batin Miku dan keluar kamar.

**CKLEK!BLAM!**

Miku berjalan di sekitar dalam rumah tersebut.

**TAP! TAP!**

Miku mendengar suara langkah kaki ke arahnya.

"Ah, Kai-" Belum selesai ngomong Miku kaget melihat sosok di depannya,

"Wah, Wah... aku kaga nyangka ada perempuan di rumah perampok" ucap lelaki berambut kuning tersebut.

"Benar, benar, ini sangat kurang ajar sekali" ucap para kawanan yang berbaju mirip bandit.

"Umm... gomenansai jika saya seenaknya masuk kerumahmu, aku dan temanku pikir ini hanya rumah kosong" ucap Miku minta maaf.

Lelaki kuning itu hanya menaruh tangannya di dagunya mirip sedang berpikir.

"Ketua Nero, gadis ini kelihatan manis, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar?" tanya salah satu bandit tersebut.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya, tapi aku lebih suka membunuh dibanding bersenang-senang dengan wanita" ucap Lelaki berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Nero.

"...Kalau begitu kita bersenang-senang dahulu lalu kita bunuh dia, bagaimana?" ucap salah satu anggota bandit tersebut.

Miku yang mendengar itu merasa ketakutan

"...Boleh juga" ucap Nero.

Nero mengeluarkan benda panjang berkilat yang Miku ketahui adalah pedang.

Muka Miku merasa ketakutan, dia segera berlari meninggalkan kawanan perampok tersebut dengan ketakutan

Para kawanan perampok tersebut segera mengejar Miku sambil membawa senjata mereka.

"Tunggu! Kami hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu, lalu kami bunuh kau" ucap para kawanan bandit tersebut dengan jujurnya ralat... TERLALU JUJUR.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Miku dengan ketakutan

Miku terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti menjauh dari kawanan bandit yang aneh itu.

* * *

-Di tempat Kaito-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaito mendengar suara teriakan Miku.

Tentu saja suara teriakan tersebut mengagetkan dua pria ini.

Alliot memegang matanya dan di depannya terdapat layar kotak, tiang-tiang di punggungnya menghilang dan bayangannya yang berwujud mirip monster juga hilang.

"...itu suara Hatsune" ucap Kaito sambil memasukkan kembali pedangnya setelah melihat Alliot memasukkan kembali tiang-tiang besinya.

"ah... ini bahaya" ucap Alliot matanya terlihat menjadi hijau dan banyak kota-kotak, kelihatannya matanya sedang membuka sebuah sistem

"?" Kaito hanya memandang Alliot dengan kebingungan.

"Kelihatannya Miku-sama di kejar kawanan perampok dan kulihat mereka memegang sebuah pedang," ucap Alliot dan matanya kembali normal.

"..." Kaito hanya memilih diam.

"Hey, Kalau kaga secepatnya menolong Miku-sama, dia bisa mati dan hukuman dari kutukan itu akan mengenaimu" ucap Alliot memperingatin Kaito.

"!"

"Dia ada di bagian barat rumah itu, di dalam gudang" ucap Alliot memberi tahu.

"Tch! gadis yang merepotkan!" decih Kaito dengan perempatan di kepalanya dan dia segera masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

'Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan situasi begini sih?! Awas kau Gadis aneh, aku akan membunuhmu kalau bertemu kembali' batin Kaito dendam kepada Yuna.

Alliot yang menatap punggung Kaito hanya menghela nafas "*sigh* Padahal aku ingin mencoba bertarung dengan seseorang yang hampir bisa seimbang dengan Yuna-sama" Keluhnya dan dia segera membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi kelihatannya aku tahu kenapa Yuna-sama dan Aliza no baka memilihnya" ucap Alliot dengan devil smirk dan berjalan masuk kedalam hutan

"Karena aku sudah meramalkan masa depan mereka" ucap Alliot dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

* * *

"Cih, mana gadis itu berada! kalau dia mati kekuatanku akan hilang, itu sangat membuatku kesal,' batin Kaito sambil lari.

'Dia ada di bagian barat rumah itu, di dalam gudang,' Kaito mengingat perkataan Alliot tadi.

Kaito segera berlari ke arah barat, dan melihat segerombolan Bandit berada di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Hyahahaha! kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, nona manis," ucap Salah satu bandit tersebut.

Miku merasa ketakutan dan dia terus mundur saking takutnya.

"Hyahaha! temanin kami bermain sebentar baru kami membunuhmu!, hahahaha!" Pekik salah satu bandit tersebut dengan bahagia.

Miku semakin ketakutan.

"Oh tidak kami-sama! tolong lindungin saya!' batin Miku dengan ketakutan apalagi melihat 3 bandit mendekatin dia.

Miku terus mundur dan mundur

**TUK!**

'Oh tidak!' rutuk Miku setelah merasakan benda dingin di belakangnya.

Tiga bandit tersebut sudah memegang badan Miku, Miku merasa sangat ketakutan sekali.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik orang di depan kesakitan, itu membuat Miku dan 3 bandit yang berada di dalam kaget.

"Apa?! apa yang terjadi!?" pekik 3 bandit tersebut dan keluar ruangan.

"!" Mereka kaget melihat teman-teman mereka ada yang terbelah, terpenggal, terbagi jadi 4, 5, 6 sampai 10 bagian, yang pasti keadaannya mengenaskan semua.

Mereka tidak menyadari di samping mereka terdapat Kaito dan segera menebas kepala mereka.

**ZRAT!**

Darah kepala bandit tersebut berceceran (**Chalice : Ukh... saya merasa kaga enak kalau mengetik berceceran...) **

Miku yang melihat tersebut hanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ka, Kaito-san..." ucap Miku, wajahnya semakin ketakutan karena melihat Kaito yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau sangat merepotkan" ucap Kaito dengan dinginnya.

"Ka, Kaito-san! jangan suka membunuh orang, walau kau hebat bisa melawan banyak musuh, tapi membunuh bukan caranya" nasehat Miku.

**CRING!**

Miku merasa ada benda dingin di dekat lehernya, ternyata pedang tersebut berada di depan Miku dan mengakibatkan leher Miku tergores dan berdarah sedikit.

"Berisik! ini bukan urusanmu jika aku membunuh orang" Ucap Kaito dengan nada sangat dingin.

Miku menatap Kaito tanpa rasa ketakutan.

"Ini urusanku karena aku sekarang 'Master' mu, Kaito-san!" ucap Miku dengan mata penuh keberanian.

Kaito hanya menggeram kesal, 'kalau saja kaga ada hukuman atau kutukan itu, pasti gadis ini sudah kubunuh dari awal!', batinnya geram.

"Astaga, kau beraninya mengambil mainan ku" terdengar sebuah suara, Kaito dan Miku segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

Terlihat lelaki berambut kuning dengan devil smirk.

Kaito yang mendapat insting dari kutukan itu, secara otomatis melindungin Miku dengan cara berada di depannya.

"Ah, pasti kau pacarnya makanya kau melindunginnya kan?" ucap Nero sambil melipatkan tangannya.

Miku yang mendengarnya hanya blushing "ah, di, dia bukan paca..." Belum selesai bicara dia sudah di potong Kaito.

"Ah, dia bukan pacarku kok," ucap Kaito dengan datarnya

"..."

"..."

"..."

"oh..." Setelah sekian lama hening, hanya itu yang di jawab Nero dan tentunya sambil sweatdropped.

"Berati ini bukan urusanmu soal gadis itu kan, jadi serahkan gadis itu" ucap Nero sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Memang ini bukan urusanku, tapi masalahnya aku ada guardian gadis ini" ucap Kaito sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

'Yap, kalau bukan dari kutukan atau hukuman dari kutukan itu aku kaga bakal ngelindungin gadis ini...' batin Kaito kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertempur, kalau aku menang, serahkan gadis itu" ucap Nero sambil mengancungin pedangnya kearah Kaito.

"Kalau aku menang, nyawamu bayarannya" ucap Kaito datar.

Nero mengangguk karena ia yakin dia akan menang.

Sekarang mereka dalam posisi battle.

Kaito memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan sedangkan Nero berlari dan menyerang Kaito dengan pedangnya

**CRANG!**

Kaito dengan santainya menahan serangan Nero.

**TRANG! CRANG! TRANG! CRANG!**

Serangan Nero ditahan terus oleh Kaito, hal itu membuat Nero geram dan akhirnya dia menendang kaki Kaito, yang mengakibatkan Kaito kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Ini adalah akhir buatmu, Lelaki berambut biru" ucap Nero dengan datarnya dan segera menebas Kaito.

"KAITO-SAN!" Pekik Miku.

**DUAK!**

Kaki Nero di tendang Kaito, dan mengakibatkan Nero jatuh akibat kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Curang di balas curang," ucap Kaito dengan wajah senyuman sinis.

"Tch!" Nero segera bangkit dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke Kaito.

**CRANG!**

Sekali lagi Kaito menahan serangan Nero.

"Hei kau! Jangan menahan terus! Ayo lawan aku!" Provokator Nero.

"Heh, Kau akan menyesal karena mengatakan itu" ucap Kaito dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Nero yang mendengarnya kaget "Ap—"

**CRASH!**

Tangan Nero yang memegang pedang terpotong, mata Nero terbelalak kaget apalagi melihat tangan kanannya hilang dan meninggalkan darahnya yang keluar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Nero kesakitan.

Kaito akan mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Nero, Nero yang melihatnya hanya menatap ketakutan.

"Mati…" ucap Kaito datar dan segera mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Tunggu Kaito-san!" Pekik Miku dan memeluk Kaito dari belakang.

Kaito langsung berhenti karena teriakan Miku mirip perintah buat tubuhnya.

"Kau… jangan membunuh, kasihan lelaki itu…" ucap Miku sambil tetap memeluk Kaito dari belakang yang berusaha untuk menghetikan Kaito.

"Kenapa?!"Protes Kaito mendengar itu.

"Karena… TIDAK BAIK MEMBUNUH! SETIAP MAHLUK HIDUP PUNYA HAK HIDUP! KITA TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUH MEREKA!" Omel Miku.

Kaito hanya diam saja.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kaito setelah terdiam selama 3 menit lebih.

"Biarkan dia hidup, dia sudah kalah," ucap Miku sambil melipatkan tangannya,

Kaito menatap Nero yang matanya menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Bagaimana aku menolak? Kau tahu aku sangat suka membunuh, apalagi melihat darah berceceran,"ucap Kaito dengan wajah psikopat.

"TIDAK ADA KATA MENOLAK!" pekik Miku.

"Aku tetap menolak!" Protes Kaito.

"Tidak ada kata menolak! Titik!" protes Miku.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antar Master dan guardiannya yang membuat Nero sweatdropped.

**WHACK!**

Kaito di jitak Miku saking kesalnya.

"Ap- Beraninya kau menjitakku!" pekik Kaito kesal.

"DIAM! DAN DUDUK DENGAN DIAM!" Perintah Miku.

Badan Kaito bergerak sendiri dan duduk dengan tenang, walau begitu terlihat 4 siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Ijinkan aku mengobatinmu" Tanya Miku sambil memegang tangan Nero yang terluka.

Nero yang mendengarnya mengangguk.

Miku segera membalut luka Nero dengan perban.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya kekuatan white magic, jadi tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu" ucap Miku minta maaf.

Nero menggeleng "Tidak, tapi aku berterimakasih sudah menghentikan lelaki itu saat mau membunuhku" ucap Nero sambil tersenyum.

"Em! Sama-sama" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"aku berhutang kepadamu" ucap Nero dan dia pergi setelah di obati Miku.

Keadaan kembali hening..

"Oi…" Panggil Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau membuatku bergerak, aku cape duduk seperti ini…"

"ah, maaf… nah, kita akan pergi kemana habis ini?"

Kaito merenggangkan badannya karena pegal duduk terus dan dia membuka peta dari saku celananya.

"…di dekat sini ada kota bernama Utauvan, kita akan kesana sekarang" ucap Kaito dengan datarnya.

"Oke! Ayo kita pergi!" Pekik Miku senang.

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Ch 2 –End-

* * *

Chalice : QAQ kok jadi gaje banget ya TTATT

Yuna : Mana kami tahu!

Chalice : *pundung* Yuri Yuna, minta review..

Yuna dan Yuri : *swt* ehem, Tolong Reviewnya ya :D

* * *

**Balas Review yang kaga login :**

**Vhi : **terimakasih atas pujiannya, Chalice senang XD, apa boleh buat, chalice lebih suka dengan cold Kaito, cuman suka baka kaito juga #apa bedanya? ..oke.. semoga #plak, sudah update XD.

* * *

Mind To Review?


End file.
